Just A Kiss
by justoneday
Summary: When Haley was on tour she met someone named Clay Evans. They had kissed but it was only just a kiss. What will happen when years later he turns out to be her husbands agent? Will old memories and feelings resurface? And what will Nathan do?
1. What In The World?

**A/N- Ok I know I said at the beginning of my Grey's fanfiction that I wasn't going to publish a new story but… I couldn't help my self. **

**So this story takes place about right after Nathan gets an offer to be in the NBA. His agent Clay comes to the house and Haley opens the door and finds the man that she kissed when she was on tour with Chris Kellar standing at the front door. He starts to develop feelings for Haley again but what about her relationship with Nathan? Will it be ruined?**

**Now don't get me wrong I am a huge Naley fan but I really like the idea of Clay and Haley together and I hope you guys like it too because I feel good about this story! **

**Now for everybody who reads my other stories I will be updating those ones to so it will not be like I am giving up on them. I just thought I would try and publish this one and see what people think of it! So let me know and please read and review! So here is chapter 1 of **_**Just a Kiss **_**entitled **_**"What In The World?"**_

Haley stood in shock not really knowing what to say. She opened the door a minute ago and there she was face to face with the man she never thought she would see again. Clay Evans.

They met while she was touring with The Wreckers and Chris Kellar. Haley had been intrigued by him you could say. He was fun and just seemed so excited for life. Sure he was a bit shy but so was Haley before Nathan came into the picture. That's when the guilt sunk in; whenever she thought about Nathan. But there was just something about Clay that she always thought was… comforting you could say.

They only kissed once. Haley felt guilty about it and told Clay that she was married. She never saw him again. He never called or anything and a part of Haley was thankful for that because if Nathan ever found out what had happened. He would never forgive her. Haley never even told Lucas about it. Chris didn't even know and he was on tour with her! Clay was at all of her shows and when she questioned him about the money he just said that he had a lot of it. Or at least enough and she shouldn't worry about it.

But she did. She worried that she was just going to break his heart and that is exactly what happened. She broke his heart. She knew it. He knew it. Nobody else did because Haley wanted to keep their 'relationship' if you could even call it that private so that word wouldn't get back to Nathan.

Haley still loved him. When she was on tour or with Clay, Nathan always seemed to sneak back into her head. Maybe that was a good thing because when Clay left the next day Lucas and Brooke came to see her. She didn't want to explain to Brooke and Lucas who Clay was.

Apart of her was ashamed. Even though it was just a kiss it still felt like she cheated on her husband. How did she turn into this person? That was apart of the reason she knew she had to come home and come back to Nathan, she needed to be herself again and the only way to do that was to go back to Tree Hill and get her husband back.

Haley almost told him about Clay a few times. When they got into arguments that became a little too heated she would think about telling him but then remember that it would only cause more problems. Sure she thought about Clay a lot and wondered what would happen if she ended things with Nathan and begin a relationship with Clay.

Then again she wouldn't have Jamie or the job that she has or even Nathan anymore. Truth be told that Haley would never give up her life she has now for what could have been. Sure it would have been nice to see where things could have went with Clay but Nathan and Jamie were her world now and nothing else mattered. Still the face on Clay's face when he said goodbye always haunted her. Haley could still remember that day clearly.

_Flashback_

"_What do you mean you're leaving?" Haley asked, making sure tears didn't fall. _

"_You're married Haley… married, I can't do this." Clay said, cradling her face with his hands. _

"_I know but these last couple months with you have been…"_

"_Amazing, they have been amazing." Clay said, finishing what Haley was about to say. _

"_Do you really have to leave?" Haley asked, finally allowing her voice to crack. _

_Clay didn't say anything, he only nodded and then kissed her forehead. It was a sweet gesture that Haley would never forget. _

_End of flashback _

"Haley…" Clay began before Nathan came up behind her.

"Clay Evans?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Clay answered finally shifting his gaze to Nathan, but Haley was still staring blankly at him wondering what to do.

"Nathan Scott… I guess you're my agent." Nathan said with a smile and then moved out of the way as did Haley so Clay could come inside the house.

Before anybody said anything Jamie came running in but stopped short when he saw Clay. "Who's this momma?"

Clay cringed slightly when he realized that she had a family. This just kept getting worse.

Haley noticed Clay's reacting and looked over at Jamie. "This is your dad's agent now. Remember he's going to be in the NBA?"

Jamie nodded eagerly and pulled Clay by the hand into the living room. "Ok so you are going to help my dad?"

"That's the plan little man. Now what's your name?" Clay asked as he sat down. He looked over momentarily to see Nathan smiling and Haley still looking slightly shocked that he was on her couch talking to her son.

"James Lucas Scott," The boy answered proudly. Clay had to admit he was a cute kid.

"Well James Lucas Scott it is nice to meet you."

Haley walked over to Jamie and held out her hand. "Come on Jimmy Jam we have to get you ready for Aunt Brooke's."

As they left the room Clay couldn't help but look at Haley as she walked away. He still missed her like it was yesterday. The day he walked away from her was the hardest day for him. He knew that they could have had something great and when she told him that she was married, he was crushed. His whole heart felt like it sunk to the floor and he didn't really know what to say. She was married and now he is her husband's agent.

Upstairs in Jamie's room Haley didn't really know what to think right now. Clay was a great guy and she did really care about him when she was on tour but things change and people change. She had changed and now she was mother and a working woman and a wife. She couldn't get caught up in Clay Evans. Not again.

"Momma are you ok?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah baby… Momma's fine." She said and proceeded to help Jamie pack.

What in the world was she going to do?

Downstairs as Clay was listening to Nathan talk and he was answering all the questions that Nathan had Clay was thinking that same thing.

What in the world was he going to do?

**A/N- Ok so I hope that was ok! I know there was not a lot of dialogue in this chapter but I wanted to tap into Haley's thoughts and some of Clay's too. I hope this was realistic. Anyways please review and tell me what you guys thought of this story! Until next time… :)**


	2. I Need You

**A/N-Thank you everyone for the response I got from the first chapter! I really hope you guys like this chapter. I thought I did a good job on it. Anyways here is chapter 2 **_**'I Need You'**_

Haley sat in her bedroom contemplating what to do. It had been 3 months since Clay showed up as Nathan's agent. Clay acted as if nothing had happened between ever since their confrontation when he came to see Jamie but he wasn't home yet so he had to talk to Haley. She didn't know what to expect but it was certainly not what happened.

_Flashback_

"_I love Nathan what we had was when he and I were on the rocks. Our marriage is as solid as ever and I love him very much." Haley said. _

_Clay rolled his eyes before speaking. "Oh I get it you love Nathan and it is always going to be Nathan. Trust me I understand that. I heard it when you were on tour. Now don't get me wrong Haley Nathan is a great guy and I love being his agent but… I want to try."_

"_Try what?" Haley asked, nervous about finding out the answer. _

"_I shouldn't have walked away when I did. I found out that you were married and I freaked out. I didn't know what to do because it felt like I was just your escape out of your marriage problems. Then you told me and I felt like that kiss that we had, meant nothing to you when it meant everything to me." Clay told her, just pleading with her to understand what he was saying without actually making him say it. _

"_What are you talking about Clay? You still haven't answered my question. What do you want to try?" Haley asked still growing worried about what he would say. _

"_I want to try and see if this goes anywhere; us I mean. I can't stand it any longer and you know for this past 2 months getting to see you all the time has been great and it has left me to wonder what if we could have been something more? What if I didn't let my insecurities get the better of me and I really did want a relationship with you," by the time Clay took a breather he was already standing so close to Haley. She looked up at him with wonder in her eyes but she was also very nervous. Clay always made her nervous and now here he was, talking about what she always thought about. _

_Sure in her time that she came back to Nathan and things weren't getting in better she wondered about Clay. Where was he? What happened once he left? Did he ever think about her? Did he regret walking away from her? But of course things worked out with Nathan and she found out that she was pregnant. Then Jamie came along and the thoughts of Clay slowly faded away until there was only a thought here and there. _

_So why did he have to bring up old feelings now? Everything had been great the past couple months and Haley didn't feel the need to say anything about what happened years earlier. Slowly Haley backed away just a slight bit to show Clay that they couldn't have this conversation. "Clay we can't talk about this… it isn't right."_

"_I think it is exactly right. No one is here Haley and I am done pretending that I don't care about you because the truth is… I could never stop thinking about you."_

"_I have a family now Clay! I have a husband! I'm a mother! I can't just drop everything!"_

"_Haley haven't you ever wondered?" Clay asked as he walked closer to her and she let him, without backing away._

"_Wondered what?" She asked as she looked into those eyes that she hadn't thought about it a long time but lately she couldn't get them off her mind. _

"_Wondered what if?" He asked and then closed the remaining space between them and crashed his lips to hers. _

_All of those feelings of that one kiss years ago came rushing back to Haley as she kissed Clay. She knew she shouldn't have but really she couldn't help herself. When he ran his tongue across her bottom lip against better judgment she opened her mouth and let him explore. Knowing she shouldn't have she moaned into his mouth and Clay stopped. Giving him a minute to recompose himself he looked at Haley who didn't say anything she just kissed him again. _

'_This is wrong!' Her mind kept saying over and over again but for some reason her heart didn't want to listen. With Nathan being gone she hadn't felt this way in awhile and she knew that Clay could make her feel this way. It was hard to watch him walk away when she knew she couldn't follow him. _

_Clay picked her up and carried her over to the couch where he laid her down and started kissing her neck. Haley went to unbutton his shirt that he was wearing when she heard a knock on the door. They both stopped what they were doing and listened to see if they were imaging things but sure enough another knock came followed by Skills' voice. _

"_Yo Haley J.S me and Jimmy Jam are back."_

_Haley quickly composed her self and straightened out her outfit as Clay did the same. With one quick glance in the mirror Haley opened the door to let them in and as soon as Jamie saw Clay he ran up to him and gave him a hug as Haley was talking to Skills. Clay took one quick glance at Haley as Jamie was talking to him and she looked his way at the exact same time. They stared at each other for a moment before going back to their separate conversations. _

_End of Flashback_

That was the end of it. After that Clay left with Jamie and Skills left and Haley was left in that big empty house. She cleaned and then cleaned some more and did some reading and baked. She washed the cushions on the couch and did what she had to do to keep busy.

She never told Nathan about it. Haley didn't want him to get upset when it obviously meant nothing. Sure she was a little hurt. Why would he make her feel that and then just go back to ignoring her? It just didn't make sense.

Now Nathan and Clay were both acting weird. She didn't know what was going on but she knew that it wasn't going to be good.

"Hales, can we talk?" Nathan asked quietly. Haley only nodded and followed him downstairs and they went outside where they watched Jamie play. It was his birthday the day before and Haley was still exhausted, from the party and from seeing Clay. What hurt the most was when he said that her sister Quinn was 'hot.' A simple comment from a guy put her completely over the edge with jealousy. What was wrong with her?

As Nathan and Haley positioned themselves on a chair, Nathan took a deep breath and began to tell her about his day. "I got a call from Clay last night to meet me at the bridge. I did and he told me something that I know you aren't going to like."

"What's wrong?" Haley asked growing even more worried.

Nathan took another deep breath. "After this game where we won Clay and I got pretty hammered. I was happy that I won and I was taking pictures with people and signing autographs. I don't remember half of it though."

"Ok?"

"There is this girl that sent Clay a picture of her and I. She's uh she is claiming that we… slept together."

Haley took in a sharp breath while there were tears brimming in her eyes. "Did you?"

Nathan's head snapped around towards her in disbelief. "Did I what?" He asked with a hurt tone in his voice.

Haley looked at the ground while she spoke. "Did you sleep with her?"

Nathan looked at her with pleading eyes. "Haley how can you ask me that?"

"Well as you said Nathan you don't remember anything! So maybe you did sleep with her! What about protection, Nathan?"

"I didn't sleep with her!" Nathan yelled but not loud enough for Jamie to hear.

"You don't know that Nathan! You don't know that!" Haley yelled and finally let tears slide down her cheeks. Jamie came running over to her when he heard he yell.

"Momma you ok?" Jamie asked, concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine buddy. Why don't we get you ready for bed ok?"

"You going to come dad?" Jamie asked.

Nathan looked at Haley, who wouldn't meet his eyes and then he looked at Jamie and shook his head. "You go with your mom Jamie. I'm not feeling very good."

Jamie walked over to his dad and gave him a hug and told him that he loved him. As Haley watched this scene play out she couldn't help but let a few more tears fall from her eyes. "I love you too buddy," Nathan said and then watched as Jamie and Haley walked away. He was glad that they weren't walking away for good but what Nathan had just told her was not good.

As Nathan sat there he contemplated what to do. He could ignore what this girl was saying because he would never cheat on his wife or could he have? Nathan didn't know anymore. He leaned his elbows against his knees and set his head in his hands. He couldn't believe what was happening. Why did this have to happen to him? He had a great life and a perfect wife and a perfect son so why did this girl have to come in and ruin everything.

Haley put Nathan to bed and then walked into her bedroom. As she got ready her eyes glanced over to the photo of Jamie, Nathan and Clay. Did Clay know what was going on? She thought. Of course he knew but did he know what was going on more then Nathan did? Was he holding back in what the whole story was? Haley needed answers but she didn't want to ask Clay.

Things were different and Haley didn't want to depend on anyone. As she thought about if she should call Clay or not and ask for answers, Nathan came in and stood at the doorway.

"I can't believe you would think that," He said quietly.

"I don't know what to think Nathan. There is a girl that is saying that she slept with you. What if this hits the press? What if Jamie finds out? What will he think of his dad? If you did sleep with her did you ever think about what it would do to this family?"

"All I think about is this family Hales. Remember how we started out and how everything was between us? We survived through the first stages of our relationship, Chris Kellar, Rachel, me getting paralyzed, Carrie… we can survive anything if we just trust each other."

Haley took a deep breath willing away tears that were going to spill at any moment. She was not going to cry.

"I don't know Nathan. I need to know more. Like you said you were really drunk." Haley whispered quietly.

"What do we do now?" Nathan asked.

"I'm going to sleep in the guest room." Haley said as she went to go to the door but Nathan stopped her.

"Haley please…" He pleaded.

Haley looked into his eyes and just shook her head. "I need time," then moved out of his way and into the guest bedroom.

Haley picked up her cell phone and dialed a number. Waiting for him to pick up was taking forever.

"Haley?" came to groggy voice on the end and she realized that he was sleeping.

"Clay… I need you."

**A/N- Wow that was a hard chapter to write. I didn't know where I wanted it to go if I wanted the whole scandal to come out or just the part where they 'slept' together. I haven't decided if Nathan actually did sleep with her yet. That is still undecided I just let my imagination take me wherever. Anyways please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! Until next time… :) **


	3. Midnight Talks and Morning Confessions

**A/N- It seems like I can not stop writing for this story! Maybe it is because I am watching One Tree Hill right now? I don't know but when I get on a roll with a story I get on a roll! I am trying to write other chapters for my other stories but I can't get the energy because I feel very focused on this story right now. Anyways here is chapter 3 of **_**Just a Kiss **_**entitled '**_**Midnight Talks and Morning Confessions'**_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
>With a broken heart that's still beating<br>In the pain, there is healing  
>In your name I find meaning<br>So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
>I'm barely holdin' on to you<em>

_Broken- Lifehouse_

_Haley picked up her cell phone and dialed a number. Waiting for him to pick up was taking forever._

"_Haley?" came to groggy voice on the end and she realized that he was sleeping. _

"_Clay… I need you."_

Clay sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Haley sniffled back a few tears Clay heard on the other end of the line before she spoke. _"Nathan told me about what the girl said… about her and Nathan sleeping together. I don't know what to do."_

Clay hated hearing her cry. It was one of the worst sounds he has ever heard. When he walked away from her during the tour he didn't like hearing her voice crack as she spoke. That voice haunted him for a very long time.

"What do you need?"

"_I can't be here Clay. I just need the night to get my thoughts together and I can't be here," _Clay heard Haley pause and then take a deep breath and then continued. _"Can I spend the night at your place?"_

Clay thought about this for a moment. "What about Jamie?"

"_I'm going to leave him and Nathan both a note. I don't want to tell them where I am though. Please can I just come to your place?"_

Clay knew that Nathan wouldn't like this but the thought what the hell? "Of course, I will wait up for you,"

He heard Haley sigh in relief and then she started to cry again. "Hey, hey, hey if you are staying here no more crying." Clay joked.

"_I can't guarantee no tears… but I will try to withhold a lot of them."_

"Ok I guess that is all I can ask… I will see you soon,"

Before Clay hung up Haley spoke up again. _"Clay… I can not thank you enough for everything. I know that things have been a little weird between us but… thank you."_

Clay thought about what to say next before speaking. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you Haley James Scott."

After Clay had hung up Haley quietly walked into her bedroom to find Nathan sitting on the bed wide awake.

"Are you going to come to bed?" Nathan asked.

"I can't sleep her tonight." Haley said as she pulled out a suitcase and started to pack a few things.

"Haley you can't be serious!" Nathan exclaimed as he got out of bed and walked up to Haley, taking the suitcase out of her hands and setting it on the bed. "Haley I love you. You know that I would never hurt you or this family. I can't believe this is happening and I don't know why Renee is doing this but…"

"Wait…" Haley interrupted "You remember her name?" Haley asked, sounding hurt.

"Uh… yeah I mean Clay mentioned it." Nathan said.

Haley moved out of his grasp and continued with her packing. "Like I said Nathan I can't be here right now."

After dodging a few of Nathan's objections Haley walked downstairs and set her suitcase at the front door before walking over to the kitchen and getting a piece of paper and pen to write a note to Jamie; before she could start writing though Nathan came downstairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked and Haley could tell that he was tired.

"I don't know. I'm just going to drive around for a bit," Haley answered trying to think of what to tell Jamie.

"Haley can you please just come back to bed and then tomorrow we can figure this out?" Nathan pleaded one more time.

"I need to write a note to Jamie and to answer your question no I can't just come back to bed." Haley said blinking back tears.

Nathan went over and sat on the couch and leaned over and put his head in hands while Haley began to write a small note to her son.

_Jamie, _

_Momma isn't going to be here when you wake up but don't worry I will be back. Dad and I are having a little bit of trouble but don't worry there won't be any psycho nannies after you. Anyways, I don't want you to worry because I know you're dad will take care of you for the night. I will be back sometime tomorrow. I love you Jimmy Jam. _

_Momma _

Haley re-read her note and then folded it up, walking past Nathan she went up to her sons room and placed it on his clothes that he would be wearing tomorrow to ensure that he would see it when he woke up.

Walking downstairs Haley never felt so sick to her stomach. First everything with Carrie had happened and now Haley had to deal with this person saying that she slept with Nathan. This was not the way that Haley wanted things to work out. She and Nathan were supposed to be happy, this wasn't them being happy.

Nathan was standing at the front door when Haley got to the end of the stairs. She walked towards he and lent down to pick up her suitcase. Haley looked up at Nathan and stood on her tiptoes to gently kiss him on the cheek before walking out the door.

Getting into the car Haley felt like breaking down and she knew she couldn't do that. She had to make it to Clay's house and then maybe she would burst into tears… but not right now. Driving was hard for her because it gave Haley time to think about things. What would Nathan think if he found out that she spent the night at Clay's? Was this girl telling the truth about her and Nathan? Did they actually sleep together? Did they use protection? How long ago did they sleep together? Did it happen more than once? Did Clay know what happened and allowed it to?

Haley didn't have a lot of answers as she pulled up to Clay's house. Getting her suitcase Haley walked up the long stairs before knocking on the front door. About a minute later the door opened to reveal Clay standing there looking worried. When he saw who it was Clay sighed in relief and stepped aside to allow Haley to come in.

Clay had been worried about her. It had been awhile since the call ended and his thoughts immediately turned to the worst. What if she was hurt? Did she get into an accident on her way over here? Did she tell Nathan where she was staying at he got mad? Did something happen to Jamie? Was he ok?

But once he opened his door he was so happy and relieved to see that beautiful girl that has haunted his dreams for so long to be standing on his doorstep. Sure she was wearing sweat pants and her hair was up in a messy bun and she had no makeup on and it looked like she had been crying but in the state she was in Clay couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"I was so worried." He finally said breaking the silence. They had moved to the couch and Haley was looking down at her lap as she twiddled her thumbs while Clay looked at her as if he were studying her to make sure she was going to be ok.

Haley looked up and was met with those eyes. His eyes. She loved his eyes so much. "Why?" She asked.

"You weren't here yet and I was afraid that you were," Clay looked away from her gaze for a second before speaking "I uh thought you were in a ditch somewhere." Clay admitted.

Haley looked at him in awe. She loved that he was worrying about her but she felt bad that she didn't get her as soon as she could. She knew that she shouldn't be happy that Clay was worried about her. Apart of her told her that yeah maybe Nathan cheated on her but that doesn't mean she has to be happy when she is with Clay.

Against her inner debate Haley scooted closer to Clay and put one hand on his face and rubbed her thumb across his cheekbone. "I'm glad you were worried about me. That shows you care." Haley whispered.

"Of course I care. I care about you so much Haley," Clay breathed out as he noticed her moving closer to him.

Finally they kissed; the kiss started off slow but quickly heated up. Before Haley even knew what was happening Clay had picked her up bridal style and they were still kissing when Haley pulled away and started kissing down his jaw bone and towards his chest.

_**The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead I still see your reflection inside of my eyes That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life** _

Once they got to his bedroom Clay laid Haley on his bed and then took his shirt off while she pulled her shirt off. Clay realized that this is the farthest they had ever gone with each and he really didn't want to go back. Haley rested on her elbows as Clay got on top of her and began kissing down her stomach.

Before they could go any farther the sound of Clay's house phone and Haley's cell phone and Clay's cell phone going off echoed through the house. Haley ran to get her phone while Clay picked up his cell phone first.

"Hello?" Haley answered breathlessly trying to catch her breath as thoughts of almost sleeping with Clay plagued her mind and she was suddenly filled with guilt.

"_Haley… it's Nathan. Something happened; I went to check on Jamie because I thought I heard him in his room and he was on the ground and said that he fell out of bed but he said he couldn't move his arm and I'm just worried about him."_

Haley didn't even have to think twice about answering. "I'm on my way."

Clay came back in and saw Haley getting her clothes back on and thought that maybe she regretted it. "Haley… I'm sorry maybe we shouldn't have taken it that far but I hope you don't regret…" Clay began rambling but Haley cut him off when a sob escaped her lips.

"Jamie's in the hospital… I have to go," Haley said and didn't even hear his response because she dashed out of the house and Clay followed right behind her, taking his car.

When they arrived at the hospital Nathan was confused when they saw them together.

Seeing his confused look Clay answered Nathan's unanswered question. "Haley didn't know if you had called me and she figured that I would want to know about Jamie. So she called me and told me what happened."

Nathan looked over at Haley who had the blankest look on her face. He made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Don't worry he is ok… he's ok."

~The Next Day- Clay's house~

Clay walked into his house and ran his hands through his hair. Nathan insisted on him staying at his and Haley's house for the night. Clay was about to go to his room to sleep when he heard a knock on the door. He went over there and opened it to reveal Nathan standing there. Not thinking he stepped aside so Nathan could walk in.

"Hey how are you holding up?" Clay asked.

"I'm ok. Jamie hates having his arm in a cast but he is holding up like a champ."

"That's good, I'm glad to hear it." Clay said.

"Listen I just wanted to thank you for being there for…" Nathan began but trailed off and had his eyes transfixed on something by Clay's couch.

"Nate, what's wrong?" Clay asked and moved his eyes to see what Nathan was staring at and his eyes widened and he felt his whole body tense. Haley's suitcase.

Nathan looked at the suitcase and then at Clay. He did not look happy. "What is that doing here Clay?"

"Nathan…"

PUNCH. Clay's head swung back and he had to rub his jaw. Man did that hurt. Nathan can throw a punch. Clay looked over to see Nathan swinging his hand back in forth but when he noticed Clay looking at him Nathan walked closer to him with anger and confusion and a little bit of hurt in his eyes.

"Clay… what the hell is my wife's suitcase doing here!"

_ I'm hangin' on another day Just to see what you throw my way And I'm hanging on to the words you say You said that I will be OK_  
><em>The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home<em>...

**A/N- That was a long chapter! I didn't know what to expect by the end. Uh-oh how is Clay going to explain himself to Nathan? Will Nathan confront Haley? Ok I do have a question for everybody though. Do you guys want Renee's baby to be Nathan's because I actually think she was pregnant on the show it just wasn't Nathan's kid. Anyways please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! Also I am going back to school tomorrow. I was off for a few days because I didn't have any exams so now we are starting a new semester so I am going to be super busy! This means less updates and I hate that I left you guys on a cliff hanger. Review and tell me what you guys want to happen with this story! Your opinion matters to me so much. All the lyrics used in this chapter were from the song Broken by Lifehouse! Amazing song and I thought it fit well with this chpater! Until next time… :) **


	4. I Have to Tell You Something

**A/N- OMG! Guess who is back? For anyone still reading my stories thank you for sticking with me and trusting in me that I would somehow find my way back to writing. I didn't mean to take such a long hiatus but I truly and utterly promise all of my readers that I will really, really try to finish the stories that I have. But don't ever forget that I will always come back, no matter how long it takes me. I will always come back. Anyways, here is the next chapter and once again; thank you! **

_Clay walked into his house and ran his hands through his hair. Nathan insisted on him staying at his and Haley's house for the night. Clay was about to go to his room to sleep when he heard a knock on the door. He went over there and opened it to reveal Nathan standing there. Not thinking he stepped aside so Nathan could walk in._

_"Hey, how are you holding up?" Clay asked._

_"I'm okay. Jamie hates having his arm in a cast but he is holding up like a champ."_

_"That's good, I'm glad to hear it." Clay said._

_"Listen I just wanted to thank you for being there for…" Nathan began but trailed off and had his eyes transfixed on something by Clay's couch._

_"Nate, what's wrong?" Clay asked and moved his eyes to see what Nathan was staring at and his eyes widened and he felt his whole body tense. Haley's suitcase._

_Nathan looked at the suitcase and then at Clay. He did not look happy. "What is that doing here Clay?"_

_"Nathan…"_

_PUNCH. Clay's head swung back and he had to rub his jaw. Man did that hurt. Nathan can throw a punch. Clay looked over to see Nathan swinging his hand back in forth but when he noticed Clay looking at him Nathan walked closer to him with anger and confusion and a little bit of hurt in his eyes._

_"Clay… what the hell is my wife's suitcase doing here!"_

Once Clay recomposed himself he stared at Nathan for a minute trying to figure out what to say. He didn't want to rat Haley out, that was a given.

Nathan quickly grew impatient. "Clay, do not make me punch you again!"

"Nathan, dude! Relax!" Clay exclaimed.

Clay thought and thought but he couldn't think of anything to say. He calmly took a deep breath and recomposed himself as he rubbed his already swelling jaw.

"Nate...Haley called me telling me you guys got into a fight. She asked if she could crash here until she got things sorted out. I swear that is the only reason why her suitcase is here. She got the call about Jamie and we both panicked because it's her son and I love that kid so much. I swear that nothing is going on. The fact that you would even remotely imply that is terrible. I thought we were friends and that you would be able to trust me. You know I consider you all my family."

Nathan looked at Clay, considering what he had to say. Clay held his breath, hoping and praying that Nathan believed him. Nathan did not need any more stress in his life that was for sure and since Jamie got hurt things would become tenser.

Nathan finally sighed and sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. Clay hesitantly looked at Nathan and then finally sat down beside him.

"I'm losing her man," Nathan sighed, "The whole baby thing with Renee is really getting to her and I just… I'm losing her."

Clay sighed and looked at Nathan. He looked devastated. He didn't know if the baby was actually Nathan's or if it was somebody else's and Renee was just lying. He did know that Nathan was really drunk that night and he had other distractions so he wasn't paying attention. He should have been paying attention.

"Nate… she just needs time. You guys have been together for so long. She is shocked because all of this is coming out but Nate I got to ask… did you sleep with her?"

Nathan looks at Clay and his eyes go misty. He doesn't want to cry, he doesn't want to admit the truth but he knows that he has to.

"Clay I was so drunk… I don't even remember it. I woke up and Renee was there and she was getting dressed and I closed my eyes so I didn't say anything. Clay, what do I do?"

"You tell her man. Listen, you have to be honest with Haley. You have to tell her what happened and that you don't remember anything. That's the right thing to do."

Nathan looked at Clay and looked helpless. Clay felt really bad because he knew that Nathan loves his wife. He knows that he feels awful about this. But Clay loved Haley too. He loved her ever since he walked away from her all those years ago.

Nathan looked at Clay intently and nodded. He stood up, grabbed Haley's suitcase and patted Clay on the shoulder.

"I need to go talk to my wife. Thanks man."

Once Nathan left, Clay was the one who sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. He didn't want things to get so complicated. He didn't want to lose Nathan as a client and he didn't want to break up a marriage. But if these allegations were true and if the baby was Nathan's, maybe he broke up his marriage all on his own. Clay felt helpless; he wanted to help his best friend but he also wanted to help the women that he was in love with. Clay had never felt so conflicted in his life. What was he going to do?

Back at Nathan and Haley's house, Haley was making lunch while Jamie was watching TV. Her thoughts drifted to both Nathan and Clay. Nathan was her high school sweetheart. He meant everything to her, but Clay brought something out in her that Nathan never could. There was always something that wasn't there and she thought they could survive without it. But there was the thing with Rachel in high school and then there was the nanny Carrie fiasco and now Renee and the baby. How much more could she take? Should she really keep putting up with everything?

Yet, Haley knew that she wasn't innocent in it all either. There was the kiss she had with Chris Kellar but there was also Clay. Clay made her feel like she was on top of the world, he brought out this fire in her that Nathan never could. But was there really something there? Clay seemed like the type of person who couldn't settle down and Haley knew that she needed stability in her life. She needed someone who was a family man and Clay seemed like he wanted to still be a bachelor. So what was she going to do?

The door closed quietly behind Nathan as he took off his shoes and walked over to say hi to his son and then walk over to his wife. She was so beautiful and what he was about to tell her would more than likely make her leave. He didn't want her to leave his life. He didn't know what he would do without her.

"Haley…" he said quietly.

Haley looked up from the lunch she was preparing and saw the conflict going on in Nathan's head.

Nathan took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to say. "I need to tell you something."

**A/N- Once again I am so sorry that this took so long. I know that it has been way too long but once summer comes along I will try and finish up all of my stories. The reason being once September comes I am off to college! Got my acceptance letter on Monday and I am going to be majoring in journalism so I suspect I will be very busy. I won't want to leave any of my readers hanging so I will try and give all the characters some closure. Thank you all for sticking with me and I can't wait to hear what you guys think of this chapter! So please review! Until next time… :) **


End file.
